


Meeting the Children

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Discipline, Fertility Issues, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Forced Breeding, Mentions of previous Miscarriage/Stillbirth, Past Mpreg, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Bucky Barnes meets his kids.Also known as that fic where Steve adopts the Avengers and Bucky's just along for the ride, as per usual.If you have a better title i'd love to hear it also let me know about tags.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Hulk, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Making a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	1. Tony

Bucky wakes to fingers running through his hair, for a moment he lets the dream he's having linger, forgets the pain and horror he has endured and lets himself drift in this limbo of softness.

But he has to wake eventually and slowly lets his eyes drift open.

For a moment he does not remember where he is other than a hospital, for a moment there is only Steve, just recovered from an illness and smiling sweetly at him.

"Stevie." He whispers.

"Hey, Bucky, how'd you sleep?" Steve asks.

Bucky blinks at him as he lifts his head from the mattress, a cold voice at the back of his mind questions why the Omega is asking such a question.

Bucky shrugs, he's rested, ready for his mission, nothing more matters.

The Omega frowns but gives a nod, "Alright, are you hungry, I think Tony's bringing burgers."

The Soldier frowns, he does not know who Tony is, does not know if the other is a threat and he does not want them near his Omega until he's sure they will not hurt what is his to protect.

Sam looks up from his book as the Soldier stands from his chair to move by the door.

"Oh crap." Sam says and then he's moving as Steve sits up and the Soldier hauls the newcomer into the room.

"Hey!" The small Omega screeches and the Soldier pauses but does not loosen his grip.

"Bucky!" Steve yells, "Let him go!" 

The Soldier looks at his Mate, hears the panic and fear in his voice and something clicks inside him and his grip loosens, instincts shifting and accepting.

His Omega has claimed this Omega as his, his child and a good Alpha does not deny their Omega. A good Alpha accepts their Omegas decisions, especially involving children regardless of whether they have sired those children or not, there have been many Omegas known to have taken in orphans of War, most times at the cost of their Alphas abandoning them but a good Alpha will allow their Omega their children, blood or not.

The Soldier may not be a good Alpha but he wants to be.

He scents the new Omega and adds them to their Mission, they are his to protect now just as much as his Omega is.

Bucky blinks as he watches his Omega drag the other Omega to sit next to him, coddling him slightly, fussing over his eating and sleeping and before the dark haired Omega knew what was happening Steve was pulling him down to rest on his shoulder, tucking his head beneath his and humming to send him off into a nap.

Bucky approached slowly, Sam watching cautiously as he did, prepared to protect the two Omegas from him, Bucky realized and part of him was glad.

Bucky let his hands card through the dark haired Omega's hair, soothing the fussing that they were doing, likely a nightmare.

"I wanted a son." Bucky said softly as his eyes met Steve's.

There was pain there, something secret and buried, Bucky wanted to ask but not now, not here.

Steve tucked the other Omega closer.

"Yeah." Steve said softly.

Bucky pressed his hand to the side of Steve's face to make him look at him.

"What's his name?"

There was surprise in Steve's eyes but he smiled, relief making him relax as though he thought he'd have to choose between the Omega child he'd adopted and Bucky, like he'd expected Bucky to forget their agreement to adopt when they came home.

It had taken too long to get home but Bucky would not forget his promises to his Mate, not even Hydra could take those promises that he'd made the Omega and their children.

"Tony Stark." Steve said softly, burying his nose in the Omega's hair.

Something in his voice made Bucky pause, but his Omega was falling asleep as well, he'd have to find out how many other children his Omega had adopted later.

\---

A/n: i intend to have one chapter for each of the Avengers as Bucky meets them and discovers his children because Steve adopted them and that means that Bucky does to because he's always followed Steve.

Tony first because i wanted Tony to be sneaking food into the hospital only he's also maybe avoiding board meetings and Pepper yelling at him for not sleeping and Steve can tell and just kind of does a mom type thing where he gets the kid still and calm and then boom, out like a light.

For once i am not marking a story as complete, i will try to post in a timely manner but i write as i'm inspired so i can't guarantee that.

My apologies for the possible wait in advance.


	2. Natasha

Bucky carries Steve into the Tower, not because Steve cannot walk but because Bucky is not ready to let him go.

He settles his Omega into bed and for the first time leaves the room, he has to make sure they are safe, that no one will harm them here. Their child's assurances mean little but for now it is enough to keep Bucky from testing the Tower in it's entirety.

He pauses when he notices her presence and Bucky wonders if Sam sent her.

He watches her move in the darkness before she steps out of it.

Bucky's breath catches because this one is his, this one he chose first and it makes sense that she'd find her way to Steve, seek him out for the comfort and safety he could not provide.

Her instincts would have told her to trust him even before she knew him because he smelled like Bucky, smelled like home and safety, what little Bucky had been able to afford her when he'd trained those little girls.

Too many had not survived the training, like all the children that had not survived to birth, even fewer had survived their first mission and only this one had survived the escape to freedom.

"Natalia." Bucky said, he was not surprised that he had not recognized her at the beginning, too focused on the return of his Omega, on his protection.

The woman paused as she stared at him.

There were no more words exchanged but they knew, Natalia knew that he intended to keep Steve safe, Bucky knew that she intended the same and they both nodded in acceptance and agreement.  
Bucky watched her turn to leave, walking after her to close the door behind her, he wondered if she knew that he'd adopted her as his child all those years ago, wondered if she knew that Steve had accepted that adoption the moment he'd seen her, for what reason Steve would not have known, he would have only known his instincts said this person was his to keep safe, to protect, that they were his child.

"Natasha." The Alpha said softly as she stepped out through the door, "My name is Natasha now." She looked at him, somehow earnest and pleading.

Bucky nodded, "Natasha. It is a pretty name for a pretty spider."

She stared at him and seemed to understand what he meant, nodding before leaving.

Bucky finished his rounds, securing the entrance Natasha had used but leaving the other one that bore her scent for her to utilize in the future should she require Steve's comfort or the security of Bucky's protection, he did however mark it himself so she understood that he was aware of it's location.

Then Bucky went back to Steve, drawing his Mate into his arms and whispering a thanks to him for protecting his little Ballerina when he could not.

\---

A/n: i just like the idea of instincts not always being something that can be explained. And Steve protects Natasha in both the Avengers and Captain America Winter Soldier more than the others and this is an explanation for that other than she's female.

So it his instincts saying that his Mate has adopted this kid so we have to protect her now, which means she's technically the first born. 

It also explains why he allows the teasing but doesn't really trust her yet, parents don't have to trust their children.

Just so you know when Bucky refers to their child in the second paragraph he's talking about Tony because he doesn't yet know about the others.


	3. Hulk

Bucky had certainly heard about the Hulk, one can't live in Avenger Tower and not know about him.

He's noticed the differences when the others talk about him, so far Bucky has only met Sam, Tony, Natasha and of course he lives with his Omega.

While Tony talks mostly of Bruce he has mentioned the Hulk as a precaution just in case something happens.

As for Natasha, she always looks just shy of frightened, if Bucky were any one else he would not have seen it, but Bucky half raised Natasha, he remembers her crying and crawling into his bed before he had to return her to her own, he sees her terror, no matter how well she hides it.

Steve talks about Hulk differently, there is no caution only words about how sweet the childish Alpha is, how the green fellow is large and perhaps a bit simple but still as much a person as anyone else is. His Omega makes Hulk sized treats to ensure there is one for him when they are done Avenging, just the same as all the others get.

Bucky thinks it's sweet and it does not surprise him as much as it probably should.

So when the green alarm goes off Bucky is not concerned, instead of fleeing like some of those that work in the Tower Bucky goes to find the Hulk.

He watches for a few moments as the large green man tears his way through the gym, like a child throwing a tantrum and alright Bucky understands what Steve means.

"Hey." Bucky says, he does not flinch when the other Alpha turns to him and growls.

In fact Bucky growls back, deeper and longer and he watches as Hulk looks down and away, like a scolded child, which is what he is.

"What's got you so bothered, kiddo?" Bucky finds himself asking as he comes closer.

"Hulk scared." Hulk muttered as he shuffled.

"Yeah, I get scared sometimes too." Bucky admitted as he sat down nearby.

The Hulk looked at him and moved closer and Bucky held out his arms and was only mildly surprised when the green man tucked himself into them.

Bucky shifted to get more comfortable but placed his chin on the Hulk's head when the other went to pull away.

"You're fine, Hulk, just adjusting, you're a big boy." Bucky assured the man.

"Protect puny Banner." Hulk whispered, "He not safe."

Bucky knew Banner was Hulk's other half, had learned that while Hulk was an Alpha Banner was an Omega.

"Did someone try to hurt him?" Bucky asked, feeling anger for the other man.

Hulk nodded slightly and while Bucky wanted to find out who he had a scared child in his arms to take care of first.

"You're such a good brother, protecting Bruce when I can't." Bucky said softly, because he'd seen the way Hulk had submitted, the other knew that Bucky was the head Alpha of their family, the one Steve had made.

"Hulk good?" Hulk asked and Bucky's heart broke because of the insecurity in his voice.

Bucky forced the big green man to look at him and smiled, "Yeah, Hulk's a good boy, but good boys need naps to calm down, why don't you go to sleep, I'm here, I won't let any one hurt you or Bruce, and when Steve gets down here I'll go take care of the guy that tried to hurt Brice, alright. You did the right thing getting him out of there." Bucky assured the man in his arms as he carded through his hair, soothing him down into sleep.

It took a few moments longer for the green to recede to pale skin and for the size to reduce down.

Bucky continued for a while longer before carrying Bruce up to the rooms he and Steve shared, he tucked him into the bed he shared with his Omega and watched the other man scent the pillows and relax fully.

He kissed the man's forehead and went to find out who had tried to hurt his child.

They would not do so again.

\---

A/n: well, technically this is Hulk's chapter, I want Bruce to have his own separate chapter.

And Bucky doesn't kill the man the hurt Bruce(said person was very much not taking no for an answer) but only because Tony and Steve convinced him that death would be the easy way out.

And well if Bucky starts searching Hulk out when code greens happen it's only fair that he spends time with his Alpha child when he comes out, and maybe they spar so Hulk isn't just destroying stuff in a temper tantrum.

Yes i place Hulk on a more juvenile level than he probably really is but how long has Bruce had the Hulk? I am going with an idea that Hulk is only actually a few years old, basically Bruce's accident was Hulk's birth and he's not as old as Bruce but he still has an Alpha's protective instincts and before Bucky no one even tried to understand and Bucky was basically shooting off pheromones that said, 'i'm your dad now, i'm gonna keep you safe' kind of like Steve did during the Battle of New York when he gave Hulk permission to Smash.

So Hulk listens and lets Bucky cuddle him and feels safe with him something he hasn't really felt, even with Steve, because out of all of them Hulk has always known that Steve is an Omega and therefore needs to be protected just as much as Bruce.


	4. Clint

Bucky meets the Beta child Steve has adopted at night, he's restless and can't sleep because when he closes his eyes all he sees is blood and pain and his Omega's tears. 

He's making his usual rounds around the Tower, he's already checked the security of the outside and is now checking the inside, Tony has asked him to stop but Bucky can't, not when his family resides within.

So he wanders when he can't sleep, peaks in on Natasha who throws pillows at him, drags Tony from his lab and bundles him in a blanket cocoon and puts on cartoons for him to fall asleep to and makes sure Bruce is still in bed and Hulk is not wandering around his Other's floor, restless and on guard.

Stevie always whines when he leaves their bed but he goes back to sleep when Bucky assures him he'll be back before morning, that he's checking on their kids.

Some nights, particularly bad nights, Bucky will even make a call to Sam, the Alpha does not live in the Tower and Bucky cannot insist, the other man is not their child, no Sam is more like what the Howling Commandos had become, brothers, still family but not his to protect but rather his to fight beside.

Bucky hasn't been searching the other Avengers out, he does not want to surprise them, does not want to force anything though his instincts scream at him each time he allows his Omega and their children to go out to fight whatever Villain has cropped up, but Bucky also knows he's not ready to be back in the field, Sam has been helpful with that and a few other people he knows, not the Fury man, Bucky will never be able to trust a man that didn't notice Hydra growing in his agency.

The boy is perched on the top of the fridge, Bucky almost misses him but for the way he shivers and shakes.

He instincts tell him to comfort, to reassure but Bucky knows nightmares, he knows that while he and Steve have adopted them as their children that the Avengers are not actually children.

So Bucky makes coffee, he plates up two pieces of the cake that Steve made after dinner for later today for dessert, the one he forbid the children from eating the night before.

"Steve's going to be mad at you." The Beta spoke up as Bucky replaced the rest of the cake in the fridge.

Bucky looked up at him.

"So you don't want a piece?" Bucky asked as he held up the second plate.

The man looked at him and Bucky could see his indecision before the Beta climbed down to join him at the kitchen table.

"Steve makes the best cake." The other muttered as he ate.

Bucky ate his cake a little slower, he still had some trouble with rich foods, and chocolate was rich, seventy years of a liquid diet was hell on a body.

Bucky had done a lot of reassuring Steve those first few days after they arrived at the Tower because he couldn't keep anything down and Sam and Tony had been horrified but both had done some researching for Steve to help get him back to solids and Bucky was sure Tony was working on a supplement for him to take in the mean time, probably with Bruce.

"It's scary." Clint said softly, staring down at the half eaten cake in front of him, his arms were curled around his plate like he was afraid Bucky would take it from him.

Bucky watched the Beta and said nothing.

"Having someone take you out of your head, having them twist you into someone else." Clint continued.

"Yeah." Bucky agreed, he'd heard about the fight that had brought the Avengers together, about what Clint went through by Loki's hand, but honestly at least the Beta had it easy, had gotten magicked instead of tortured to get taken out of his head.

Not that it wasn't still awful but Bucky remembered fading away slowly over the years, losing pieces, forgetting Steve's name, having the names he gave their lost children stolen from him one by one until he only remembered where he buried them.

"It's worse when you're trapped." Bucky said softly, picking at his own cake.

Clint looked up at him, curiosity on his face though Bucky knew he wouldn't ask, not with his own damage lingering.

"When you know what you're doing is wrong but you can't stop. When it becomes very clear your body is not your own." Bucky continued, "It's easier when you don't remember, when they take you out of your head again." Bucky found Clint's eyes, "It's the worst thing when you know you cannot save them but you try anyway."

Clint stared and then turned back to his cake for a moment before looking back at Bucky, "How do you live with it? How do you move on?"

Bucky shrugged, "Don't know. But you live with it because you have to, but you remember you got family there for when the nights get scary, when the memory of their hands dragging you along creeps up to drag you down. You remember that your family is there to pull you up and carry you until you ready to stand up again."

Bucky reached out to grasp Clint's shoulder.

"That's what family is for, least that's what Steve has always told me." Bucky gave another shrug and Clint burst into laughter.

Clint twisted his hand to grab Bucky's wrist and didn't let go as they finished their cake and put the dishes into the sink to wash later.

"Can we watch a movie, I don't want to go to bed yet." Clint asked, voice small, more child than adult and Bucky wondered if when Clint was young he'd asked the same question only to be sent to bed anyway, scared and alone.

"Yeah, let me just tell Steve that I'm going to stay up for a bit." Bucky told him, "You go set up the movie."

Clint grinned and ran to do that while Bucky completed his rounds of the Tower and told Steve that he'd be staying up with Clint for a while before returning to the common area where Clint had set up a movie that seemed to be called Star Wars and was squirming excitedly.

"Come on, you're gonna love this." Clint grinned at him as he returned and came to sit next to him.

Bucky sincerely doubted that he would like something with War in the title after all he'd been through but looking at Clint's excited face he had to smile. 

"I'm sure I will." He said softly as Clint played the movie, and it didn't even feel like a lie.

Bucky woke in the morning to Steve gently tucking a blanket over himself and Clint.

"Shh." His Omega murmured against his lips, "Go back to sleep, I'm going to get started on breakfast, you two look comfy."

"Mmm, had a nightmare, watched Universe Fight." Bucky mumbled and let his Omega's laughter carry him back to sleep.

He thought he heard him say "Star Wars" but that was just ridiculous.

\---

A/n: Clint's sort of hard, i know he's supposed to be deaf but i needed him to be able to hear, and i'm not sure if he's married in this universe.

But of all the Avengers Clint has the most in common with Bucky aside from Natasha, being brainwashed isn't the greatest bonding tool but it helps that someone gets it.

And Steve forgives them eating the cake because they obviously needed it after the night they had but that does not stop him from making them assist in baking a new one for after dinner that night because they totally ended up eating the whole cake as they marathoned the Star War movies.

Clint's actually shocked that they didn't wake anyone up when Bucky screeched when Vader revealed himself as Luke's father, they definitely needed cake after that.

So, rereading chapter 1 I sort of feel like Tony should get a second chapter because Bucky doesn't really interact with Tony. And for the most part Bucky and Tony's interactions have involved Steve's presence so I kinda want a chapter where Bucky and Tony interact without Steve since all the other Avengers are getting one on one time with 'Dad'. 

What do you guys think?


	5. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with mentions of previous miscarriage/stillbirth and mentions of attempted forced breeding(Hydra is still Evil guys), please proceed with caution.

Bucky's not much for Yoga but he's bored and the other Avengers are out at some press thing and he doesn't want to be alone either so he settles himself to watch Bruce as he shifts himself from one position to the next.

Bucky watches him cycle through them several times before he attempts them himself. He manages to switch smoothly between two positions before the attempt to change into the third makes him fall over with a crash.

Bucky sighed, he's been off balance since he let Tony take his arm off in order to make him a new one, one that wasn't stained with the blood of those Hydra made him kill.

Bruce startled and looked over at him, a laugh hiding in his throat.

"Are you okay?" The Omega asked.

"Yeah, just damaged my pride, nothing unusual." Bucky said as he lay on the floor.

Bruce let out a chuckle, "You could have said something, I'd have helped."

"You were focused." Bucky shrugged as he sat up.

"Come on, I'll show you some easier positions, they shouldn't be compromised by you being lopsided." Bruce said and then froze, "Uh..."

But Bucky was laughing, everyone else seemed to tiptoe around his missing arm and it annoyed him, Steve's tiptoeing was the worst because he'd look at where his missing arm was and his eyes would go misty and teary and he'd apologise for not coming back for him.

Bucky hated his Omega's distress, the other man could not have known he survived and even if he had Bucky would not dare risk his Omega falling into Hydra hands, not for anything in the world.

With all Hydra had done to him Bucky could only imagine what they'd have done to an Omega with the Super Serum of Erskine's.

Visions of his Omega being forced to carry child after child only to have them torn away from him to be trained to kill often kept him awake, those nightmares were almost worse than the ones of his tiny Omega sat in a bath with blood colored water swishing around their hips.

Lord knows Bucky remembered his captors trying to breed him, but the thing was, for most Alpha and Omega pairs, if the Bond was strong enough, an Alpha wouldn't be able to impregnate any Omega but their own and an Omega would not accept a child in their womb but their Alpha's, not as long as they both lived and sometimes not even after death and Lord knows his and Stevie's Bond had been stsronger than steel.

They'd been synced long before they had Bonded and Mated, Bucky only going into light, rare Ruts when Steve had his Heats, nothing like what he fellow Alpha had described, the loss of control and the need to take and breed, no, Bucky had always been in control, been able to tell when something was too much, when he needed to be softer, or needed to pause.

His mother had stared at him when he'd told her, had told him that that only happened after years of being together, Mated and Bonded but Bucky hadn't yet Bonded or Mated Steve then, at fourteen Steve had been too young still.

But Steve had never wanted another, though with his slight figure he'd been looked at by many Alphas who limed something they could throw around, even after his fall Bucky somehow knew Steve had not even considered a new Mate to replace him, though it would have been easy for him to allow Sam the role.

Bucky had seen the other Alpha's desire before Sam seemed to realize that Steve would never have looked at him as more than a friend, the other man accepted that and had stopped putting out pheromones that were meant to draw an Omega's attention when Steve was around, though those pheromones seemed to make a comeback around Natasha.

Bucky was kindly ignoring their awkwardness after informing Sam of what would happen if Natasha's heart got broken, and doing the same to Natasha if she strung Sam along too far, a spider could have her games and traps but not at the expense of their family members.

And Sam wasn't his child but he was still family.

Bruce waited patiently for Bucky's laughter to die down before they began their Yoga again.

Bucky woke up in the morning sore and achy in places he didn't know he had, he groaned and rolled over to the sound of his Omega's laughter and he buried his head beneath his Mate's pillow.

His Mate pulled the pillow from his head and smiled down at Bucky's pained glare.

"There's a warm bath waiting for you and Bruce gave me some massage oil for your muscles." His Omega informed him as he pressed their foreheads together, "If you want...we could share the bath, I have the day free because the kids are all off on their own Date nights."

Bucky grinned and pressed his lips to Steve's, "You are such a good Mate." 

Steve's eyes shuttered slightly before he moved to tuck himself against Bucky.

"I try." Steve whispered.

Something about how Steve said that made Bucky pause, but Steve was clutching at him and burying his face in his neck, something he'd always done when he lost a child and Bucky couldn't bring himself to ask, he didn't have to, somehow he knew.

He knew that there had been one more lost child after he fell from the train so long ago, that Steve, his precious Omega had had to go through the loss alone, like he hadn't had to before.

Bucky wrapped Steve up in his one arm and held him tight, the bath could wait, his Omega needed him, his Mate was grieving and Bucky let a few tears of his own fall to match the ones that wet his skin, and Bucky grieved with him.

\--

A/n: this was not meant to have the info dump and sadness that it does, it was just supposed to be Yoga with Bruce, honest.

I do not do Yoga so i left it vague.

Sorry about the sad but you do have to remember that Steve has lost children, and for a lot of Omegas in the 30's and 40's ability to have children was the majority of their worth, that Steve never once got more than 3 or 4 months in his pregnancies was like saying he has got any even with Bucky's assurances each loss was a blow to his self esteem and added with the grief of losing a child Steve hasn't always been steady in his self worth. 

The Serum helped bolster him a bit but after losing Bucky in the Mountains any progress he'd made went down the drain, it certainly didn't surprise anyone that Steve went off on a suicide mission to die, even if it was to save the world.

Waking up in the future, alone and the cold way the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. handled him it made sense to cling to Coulson who started to treat Steve like a person when he found out about the listening devices, and when he lost the baby he clung as much as he could, Coulson may have been getting suspicious about Steve's dynamic before he died and then Coulson got killed and Steve was a bit adrift before deciding that the Avengers needed a mom.

He'd been using them as a life raft until Bucky came back and then Bucky needed him to be strong and now Steve is sort of on his way to a break down now that Bucky is settling.

For what ever reason, her own curiosity or even her attempts at protecting him from scrutiny whatever, Natasha has not told the others Steve is and Omega and swore Sam to secrecy.

Also side note: Any person that can carry/give life is called mom regardless of being male or female, though the younger generations have been slowly beginning to call Omega Males dad as well as Alpha Males. The same with Alpha Females being mom instead of dad just because they sired the child.

Alpha Females and Alpha Males were called dad because they sired the children.

Steve wants to be called mom, he likes it when his kids call him that, even when it's jokingly, because for the longest time he never thought he'd get to be called mom, especially after Bucky's death and the loss of his baby.


	6. Thor

Thor is not an Alpha, he is not a Beta or Omega either but Bucky knows he is still theirs, that the Alien/God, whatever, has been adopted just the same as all of the other Avengers.

Thor is loud, boisterous and probably older than Bucky could ever hope to be and yet Bucky finds himself standing here, glaring at the Alien that had intended to ruin his dinner by gorging himself on poptarts.

"No, Steve spent all afternoon making dinner." Bucky growled out.

The man opened his mouth, most likely to protest that he'd still be able to eat the meal but Bucky was tired and he was not in the mood to negotiate poptarts before dinner.

"I'll allow one package for after dinner but not before, you guys are ridiculous, it's like you've never had parents to tell you no." Bucky said, exasperated.

None of the children listened, except for Hulk, he was an absolute sweetheart when he wasn't frightened or protecting Bruce. It was exhausting, even with Steve's help, Bucky couldn't imagine doing this parenting thing without the Omega, that would be a sad disaster.

"I am a prince of Asgard." Thor thundered.

"This is Earth, buddy." Bucky sighed, "If you don't listen then...then..." Bucky trailed off trying to find a reasonable punishment for a literal God other than grounding him, "I'll tell Steve to stop buying poptarts at all."

"You would not dare." Thor yelled but he sounded unsure.

"Try me." Bucky growled out.

"I believe that Sargent Barnes is rather serious, Prince Thor." J.A.R.V.I.S. intoned from above, "Last week he locked Sir out of his lab for not going to bed before the midnight hour."

Bucky pointed to the roof as Thor stared at him.

"Listen to the nice A.I., you can have one package of poptarts for dessert plus whatever Steve made for dessert and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Thor grumbled but subsided, wandering off, probably to complain to his lady love about Bucky taking away his poptarts or to see if she had any squirreled away.

She did not as Bucky had removed them from the lab and forbidden the young lab assistant Darcy from being an enabler, going so far as to sneak up on her to take whatever unhealthy snack she'd been about to sneak into the lab and replace it with balanced meals or snacks, depending on the hour, to take instead.

The young lady had been kind enough to start making healthy meals on her own so he would stop scaring her.

She had tried to ask why but Bucky had just stared silently until she promised not to enable unhealthy habits in the lab.

The girl did not need to know that it was mostly because he'd seen her drop meals and snacks off to Tony and Bruce.

And goddarnit, Bucky realized he'd started to consider the girl his too, he wondered if Steve knew. Probably because Bucky had noticed his Omega teaching Darcy their family recipes and he'd once told Bucky that he'd only teach those to their Omega children.

Bucky sighed and hid the box of poptarts and went to go see how Natasha was doing, she'd been on a mission for a couple days and had come back with a broken arm.

\---

A/n: Thor is definitely not used to boundaries or being told no so... And of course Jane and Darcy came to stay at the Tower because Tony's got the best lab and Darcy kind of just starts mothering, but she's more of a sister with all of her teasing and pranks.

Darcy is an Omega, it was a thing in the 30's and 40's to pass recipes on to the Omega children regardless of sex, and since neither Tony nor Bruce is very interested Steve decides to teach Darcy because Bucky has started looking out for the girl which means he's seeing her as his and that's pretty much the beginning of an adoption, which means that Steve finally gets to teach his recipes to someone because Darcy cooks, not often because she's still Jane's assistant but enough that Steve starts to teach her.

Darcy, in my headcannon for this story, is an orphan but she's relied on her instincts more than once in order to survive and so she knows that Steve and Bucky are pretty much adopting her as their kid, she's not quite brave enough to ask about calling them mom and dad aloud yet but she definitely calls them that in her head.

And eventually Loki is adopted too because you can't adopt Thor without getting his brother too, as much as I'm tempted to do a chapter for him in this story I kind of just want this fic to be the Avengers but know that Bucky and Steve probably just adopt all the lost sould they encounter because they are desperate for kids.


	7. Tony 2

Bucky doesn't like Tony's lab, it's cold and it reminds him of the Chair, he doesn't like being in Tony's lab without Steve next to him, but Steve isn't available to be here, the Omega has been put on bed rest by Bucky after an Avengers call and J.A.R.V.I.S. had informed Bucky that Tony had not left his lab in nearly three days.

Bucky forced himself to look around the lab, forced himself to take in the differences, there was life in this lab that hadn't been allowed in Hydra's. It was cluttered and disorganized and loud, music blaring and echoing off the walls and sending vibrations through the metal scrap on the floor and tables.

Tony was dirty and sweaty, talking a mile a minute to nobody, or at least Bucky had thought it was nobody until he saw a little robot bob an arm, which the young Bucky, the one that had dragged his Omega to a Stark Expo, would have absolutely loved.

Bucky as he was was still impressed but he'd lost that boyish delight that he'd had at the Expo so long ago.

"Barnes!" Tony cried out as he saw him, "Here for your new arm? Come on."

Bucky let the boy drag him to a bench, metal but not cold and watched the Omega run and grab something off of a desk or counter.

The excited and tired Omega talked about things that Bucky didn't quite grasp as he connected the arm to the metal that had been left on his shoulder.

Tony tinkered with it and hit the arm with a wrench a few times, which alarmed Bucky because really?

"There that should do it, give it a whirl." Tony said, grinning at him brightly.

Bucky looked at his arm and told it to twist his wrist and listened to the sound of gears shifting as it did so.

For a moment Bucky was enchanted with the brilliance of technology that had allowed Tony to make this arm for him, as well as the intelligence of Tony to figure out how to reverse engineer the Hydra arm.

"It's just a proto type, I'll keep working until it's better and it'll be almost like a real arm." Tony babbled and Bucky frowned.

The arm was good, better than the Hydra arm, it was lighter and didn't pull on his shoulder so much, Bucky had a feeling that the lingering aches in his left side that had occured while he was still fitted with the Hydra arm would be a thing of the past, or at the very least less mind consuming.

But that didn't explain why Tony thought he was disappointed with it.

Then it occured to him, stupid Howard, Steve had always said that the man shouldn't be allowed children, and Stevie had thought everyone deserved the chance to have kids. But in Steve's eyes Howard had always been too much of a flirt, unable to make the sacrifices kids required.

Howard had known Steve was an Omega and Steve being Mated hadn't stopped the Alpha's flirting, Steve had said that Howard had promised to take care of him if he'd wanted, Steve hadn't and a nice punch to the jaw hadn't stopped Howard's attempts to get Steve into bed, the other Alpha's touches lingering just a tad too long to be appropriate, Bucky's promise to gut him if he ever tried to force anything had.

It was one of those things Steve had only ever told Bucky about, 'they don't need to know, I can handle it' he'd said, Bucky hadn't felt Steve should have to but had stepped back after his threat and while the flirtation remained any attempts at taking it further had stopped.

But as Tony babbled Bucky realized that Steve had been right, Howard didn't deserve kids, didn't deserve Tony.

"It's good." Bucky interrupted. 

"What?" Tony blinked, face scrunching up in confusion.

"I like it, it's light and it doesn't pull." Bucky stretched his left arm out to the side and then up, he wasn't able to lift it completely above his head but it went far enough that Bucky could compensate for the lack if he needed to.

"I can fix that." Tony said, still sounding a little dazed.

"Alright, but first you need sleep." Bucky told him standing.

Tony opened his mouth to protest and was interrupted by a yawn.

"Come on." Bucky said softly as he caught Tony as he finally begun crashing as his movement stalled.

Bucky lifted the Omega easily into his arms as the man stumbled, the younger wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist and laying his head on his right shoulder.

"Steve's gonna be jealous I got my legs around you." Tony slurred and Bucky felt inexplicable anger that that was Tony's first thought, that he was causing problems for him and Steve.

"Steve knows that all I have belongs to him." Bucky returned, because it was true, no matter how many times he'd escorted a pair of ladies around Steve had always known who Bucky was coming home to, and most of those Omega girls were more interested in each other than the Alpha holding their hands.

Steve got it, hadn't cared for the rumours about Bucky stepping out on him because he couldn't have a baby, not when Bucky held him so tenderly each time he lost theirs, not when Steve knew the truth, that Bucky was with him no matter what, kids or no.

"That's sweet, I want that." Tony mumbled.

"You have what's her name?" Bucky frowned because he was sure she'd been introduced, or at least Bucky had threatened her with a fate worse than death if she hurt his kid.

"Pepper." Tony sighed, "She deserves better than a used up Omega like me."

Bucky felt his stomach twist and not in a good way.

How many times had Steve said something similar after he lost a child, how many years had it taken to convince him that Bucky just wanted him, no matter what, till they were both old and grey?

Bucky shifted his hold so he could pet Tony's hair.

"She chose you though, doesn't matter what you think she deserves, only what she decides to have." Bucky told him gently.

He once yelled something similar to Steve, 'I don't care what you think I deserve, I want you, Steve.' He'd said and then he'd held Steve until the tears stopped and had carried Steve to bed before scrubbing the blood from the tub yet again before he joined Steve in bed, holding him tight as he woke halfway through the night to cry over their most recent loss.

"I can't give her babies." Tony whispered, hiding his face, "Doctors say it'll strain my heart too much, that it'd kill me."

Bucky felt himself stiffen, he'd heard the same about Steve, it had been part of his reasons for demanding that they never try for children, but it hadn't mattered in the end, Steve always ended up pregnant, even outside of real Heats and his body always ended it too soon.

"Way I see it, if it's something you really want you can adopt, or Steve says there are people that'll do the carrying for you." Bucky told him.

Tony pulled back to look at Bucky's face.

"Is that what you and Steve are looking at doing?" Tony asked and Bucky almost frowned before remembering that no one had noticed Steve was an Omega yet.

Bucky shrugged in answer, he was honestly still getting used to the kids they had adopted already, he wasn't sure how he'd handle a baby.

Oh, god, a baby, a tiny little fragile thing that was so easily broken.

But also, a part of Bucky whispered, a little thing that was half him, half Steve.

He wanted, Bucky realized, he wanted to give Steve a baby, wanted to see him grow with it, see him stitching a blanket for their arrival, Bucky's heart ached for it in the same way he feared it, he didn't think he could watch Steve lose another baby, not again, not after all they had been through, it wouldn't be fair.

Tony looked at him and then settled back on his shoulder as Bucky stepped into the elevator.

"I think you'd be good dads." Tony whispered as he went boneless in Bucky's arms as he began falling asleep.

Bucky set his cheek against Tony's hair as the elevator made it's way to Tony's floor.

"I think we wouldn't be so bad at it." Bucky agreed, they weren't doing so bad with the ones they had already.

Bucky carried a sleeping Tony into the room he shared with Pepper and made a call to the Alpha, staying until she arrived from the New York office and then he left her to comfort her Omega before heading to hold his own.

He didn't feel ready to bring up trying for a baby, not yet, but Bucky thought as he climbed into the bed he shared with Steve and took the Omega in his arms, if it happened it happened, there were better doctors now and Steve had told him that the last one might have lived if he had noticed before he'd gone on missions.

Bucky tucked his nose into his Mate's hair and let himself dream about a little boy, or perhaps a girl, with Stevie's blue eyes and his own dark hair, he let himself dream about Tony showing her how to tinker with bright adoring eyes, dreamed of Bruce teaching him Yoga with patience and the Hulk's great hand holding him gently as he rocked them to sleep. He dreamed of Natasha stealing them for practice with Sam, of Clint teaching them how to crawl through the vents, of Thor taking them flying with Mjolnir.

Bucky hummed in his sleep as he scented his Mate, he frowned slightly at the notes of sweetness he found, Steve shouldn't be sneaking chocolate when he was recovering.

\---

A/n: i thought about having one more chapter where Bucky realizes Steve is Pregnant but decided not to, this is the Avengers' story and i wanted them to be all there was.

On a side note: Steve is not eating chocolate in bed so take that how you will.

Tony not being able to have children is a result of the Arc Reactor in his chest, his lungs wouldn't be able to take the pressure of a baby growing and his heart probably wouldn't be able to take the strain of pregnancy. Basically he still has the possiblity but it'd risk his life unnecessarily to get pregnant.

There is also the bias that Female Alpha shouldn't carry children, mostly prejudice and tradition, with this in mind it's also a possibility that Tony provides the egg and Pepper the Sperm and they do a fertility treatment and Pepper carries the baby because Female Alphas still have wombs they just aren't really thought of in terms of reproduction, that's what Omegas and Beta Females are for.

With that in mind Natasha's womb is still present, the Red Room was traditionalist and therefore considered a Female Alpha's womb useless but not enough to remove it, which means she and Sam may have babies in the future.


End file.
